


Kiss Me In The Rain

by runechesters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec fights a door, Alec is a dorky drunk, Alec is a soft gay, Alec needs to chill, Fluff, Here we go, Jealous Alec, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magnus hates rain, Maia puts up with a lot, Malec, SO MUCH FLUFF, i don't know how to tag, ok i think i'm done, soft face touching, yes its cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runechesters/pseuds/runechesters
Summary: “See you Magnus! Make sure he gets home safe!” the brown haired girl called back from behind the bar, giggling to herself as a somewhat intoxicated Alec bumped into the door as it swung, proceeding to angrily mumble something about his boyfriend being the most powerful being in the universe. Magnus sighed, grinning slightly to himself as he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and guided him through the door before he had the chance to fight it.As soon as they passed the threshold, Magnus audibly groaned. It was pouring with rain.





	Kiss Me In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is very fluffy, very cliche and kinda badly written but I love these dorks and really need a scene like this in the show that is all

“I’m just saying, I will swear on the Lightwood name I saw sparks leave your fingers before that last ball went in.” Alec stared at the warlock before him, his gaze unflinching.

“Oh really?” Magnus smirked, twirling his drink lightly in his hand and shifting his gaze upwards, looking at Alec through dark lashes.

“Yes. I don’t swear on my family name often. It’s a sacred thing. We wouldn’t want to tarnish it now would we?” 

Both men looked up, but as soon as they locked eyes they collapsed into fits of giggles against the bar, Alec almost swiping his beer off the side with his arm as he tried to remember how to breathe. Regaining a small amount of composure, Magnus lifted his hand to wave over the bartender, and a few seconds later Maia sauntered over, grinning at the two men laying practically face first on the table. 

“I know I shouldn’t be supporting either of your drinking habits, but you’re both so much more entertaining when you’re pissed,” she laughed as Magnus handed her the money for their evening and moved to help Alec up from the stool. 

“My dear, if you didn’t want to support drinking habits, you should not have taken a job in a bar.” Magnus chuckled, lifting Alec’s arm over his shoulder and leading him towards the exit, being careful to avoid bumping into any slightly disgruntled looking downworlders on the way out.

“I think that vampire was looking at you.” Alec mumbled, pointing accusingly at an attractive female sat near the door and fixing her with daggers from his hazel eyes.

“Darling, everyone’s looking at us. You’re very drunk.”

“I’m not!” Alec protested, lifting his free hand to his chest and looking at Magnus in exaggerated dismay.

“Goodbye Maia!” Magnus called over his shoulder.

“See you Magnus! Make sure he gets home safe!” the brown haired girl called back from behind the bar, giggling to herself as a somewhat intoxicated Alec bumped into the door as it swung, proceeding to angrily mumble something about his boyfriend being the most powerful being in the universe. Magnus sighed, grinning slightly to himself as he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and guided him through the door before he had the chance to fight it.

As soon as they passed the threshold, Magnus audibly groaned. It was pouring with rain.

Thunder echoed from above, the dark skies deluging loudly onto the street before them and sending cold water rushing over the cobbles. Hesitantly, Magnus reached out a hand into the downpour, withdrawing quickly as he felt a fat droplet land on his hand and slide down his sleeve, and cursed himself for not pairing this outfit with any sort of practical jacket. He turned and grimaced up at Alec, who simply grinned widely at him, his hazel eyes shining. 

“I really hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking,” Magnus groaned, not-so subtly gesturing towards his carefully styled hair, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Alec. He stood grinning at the warlock for a minute longer before he dashed out of the cover of the bar straight into the storm, Magnus’ exasperated voice echoing behind him. He jumped onto the cobbles, watching the water pool around his feet before lifting his head to the sky, letting the rain fall onto his face with a smile. He dropped his head to face Magnus, whose expression could only be likened to a cat in front of a bath.

“Don’t even think about it,” he practically hissed, his jaw tight. He took a step back into the cover of the bar until his back was practically flat against the windows and haughtily crossed his arms over his chest. Alec just grinned wider, stepping closer to his boyfriend and holding out his hand for him to take. Magnus simply looked more unimpressed.

“Apologies darling, but these curls took me half an hour and your puppy eyes are not stronger than my will to retain this hairstyle.” Alec just widened his eyes, his outstretched hand still hovering in the air between them. Magnus tried his best to school his features into an unimpressed mask, but he couldn’t help but grin at the angelic warrior who stood before him, now drenched from head to toe, his dark hair plastered against his forehead. He huffed out a breath, leaning his hands on his hips and shaking his head. 

“Not in a million years. And need I remind you that I’m perfectly capable of waiting that long?” he said, turning to return back inside the bar, but before Magnus could react, strong (albeit fairly damp) hands wrapped around his waist. He yelped as he felt himself pulled back, tumbling back against Alec’s chest as he felt raindrops begin falling heavily on his head and cheeks. With a frantic flourish, he willed his magic above him, forming an umbrella over both of their heads and spinning to glare up at Alec.

Oblivious to his angry boyfriends scowl, Alec lifted his hand up to Magnus’ hair, pushing a stray curl from his forehead before bringing it gently down his face, resting his palm against his warm cheek. Any composure or hint of annoyance quickly faded from Magnus as he sighed, leaning into Alec’s soft touch. 

“You’re so soft when you’re drunk, it’s actually fairly sickening.” Magnus said. Alec gasped in fake offence, dramatically grabbing his heart.

“I am not soft! I am the Head of the New York Institute! I’m a fearless warrior.” He stood tall above Magnus to accentuate his point, looking down at him over his nose. The façade lasted a maximum of five seconds before Alec broke down into giggles again, flopping his sodden head onto Magnus’s shoulder. The warlock sighed loudly. Still holding up his magically-conjured umbrella, he slipped his free hand into Alec’s, intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

\---

They wandered through the streets of New York, watching the rest of the population of the city scurry from the shelter of one building to another. Alec seemed to have sobered up a little, and watched the heaving crowds pensively as he gently swung their arms together. Magnus couldn’t help but smirk as they attempted to manoeuvre their way across the street towards the park, Alec gently tugging on his hand as if he were afraid to lose him in the mass of bodies. 

When they reached the park, the sounds of the busy streets faded into the background and the echoing of the rain through the trees took over. Spears of moonlight danced along the path as they walked, hands still entwined as they lent lightly against each other. They passed under the canopy and slowed their pace as the lights from the lamps above them flickered softly.

“It’s strangely beautiful tonight.” Alec mused, squeezing Magnus’ hand a little tighter. Magnus smirked, looking up at the tall shadowhunter.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

Alec rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Let me guess- Freddy Mercury’s moustache, your cat, your eye makeup this evening…”

“You.”

“Oh,” Alec started, glancing across at Magnus. “That was… not how I imagined that going.”

Magnus chuckled under his breath, shivering as he felt the cold breeze of the evening against his neck and gently untangling his free hand from Alec’s to lift up the collar of his jacket. Alec came to a stop and turned to face him, lifting his hands up to his own neck and untying his scarf before raising it over Magnus’ head and draping it over his shoulders. Without a warning, Magnus felt himself being pulled forward and just managed to lift his hands before he fell against Alec’s chest, his concentration wavering long enough for the magic above him to dissipate, leaving both of them once again exposed to the deluge. 

“You little…” Magnus sniggered, punching Alec’s shoulder lightly as he felt his now damp hair flatten against his head. But the taller man was just staring at him, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. He lifted his hands up to Magnus’ hips and slid one around to the small of his back, pulling him closer until the gap between them was practically non-existent, and Magnus felt the air leave his lungs as he found his eyes locked with Alec’s own. 

Suddenly he didn’t hear the rain, didn’t feel the cold breeze whistling around him. All he could sense was Alec; the warmth of his body against his own, the pressure of his strong hands wrapped around his back, and the sound of his light breaths as they caused little clouds of steam to rise into the night sky.  
Alec leaned his head closer, until his forehead gently rested against Magnus’. The rain continued to pour, dripping off Alec’s now sodden hair, but he simply stood, hazel eyes boring deep into Magnus’ as if the rest of the world didn’t matter, or didn’t exist entirely. 

“You are really beautiful, you know that?” Alec whispered.

Usually, Magnus would have come up with a witty comment that made a blush blossom across Alec’s cheeks, but this time he found himself at a loss. Small droplets of rain rolled down Alec’s head and came to rest on his eyelashes, making his hazel eyes shine in the soft light of the lamps as they kept flicking down towards Magnus’ mouth. 

Instead Magnus gently lifted himself up on his toes, completely closing the gap keeping them apart, and captured Alec’s lips with his own. It was soft, and sweet, and short, but as they pulled away, Alec lifted his hands up to Magnus’ hair, tangling his fingers in the drenched curls and pulling him back in for more. This kiss was hungrier, more passionate, and Alec couldn’t help but shiver as Magnus lifted his hands to his hips and stroked up his back, tracing gently over a sensitive rune. Eventually they broke apart, only due to the fact that neither of them had stopped to breathe for quite a while, and rested their foreheads against each other, panting and laughing breathily as the rain fell heavily around them. 

“Am I forgiven?” Alec asked quietly. Magnus glanced up at him quizzically. 

“Forgiven for what?”

“For messing up your hair,” Alec chuckled, lifting his hand up to fuss with Magnus’ now completely ruined hairstyle. Magnus laughed, reaching up to hit Alec’s hand away, and sent him a devastating smirk. “It depends.”

Alec’s face finally reddened in a deep blush as he looked down at his feet. “Depends on?”

Magnus stepped closer, lifting his mouth to Alec’s ear as he whispered “Race you.” And with that he sprinted off down the path, closely followed by Alec and his indignant shouts of cheating.


End file.
